


Going For It

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mackiedockie" prompted for the <i>Older not Dead</i> Theme: Highlander, Joe/Amanda, "...it's what's under the hood..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For It

"You're watching Dawson pretty intently."

"He interests me."

"He's an interesting man, but."

"But what, Methos," Amanda questioned.

"Isn't he a little 'old' for you?"

"Methos, you're old for me," Amanda pointed out. "I like Joe, it's not about what's on the outside, it's what's under the hood and Joe is a very passionate man."

"And you'd like to find out if that passion extends to the bedroom."

Amanda nodded. Downing her drink, she set the glass on the table and walked over to where Joe was sitting. Hiking her skirt, she straddled his legs and settled in his lap.


End file.
